Cad Bane
Cad Bane – powracający antagonista w serialu Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Jest to bezwzględny łowca nagród, uważany za jednego z najskuteczniejszych w galaktyce. Biografia Star Wars: The Clone Wars Holocron Heist Pewnego razu, cenionego już Bane'a wynajął Darth Sidious, który zlecił mu kradzież holokronu ze Świątyni Jedi. W zadaniu pomagali mu jego robocik, a także Cato Parasitti. Bane wdarł się do świątyni, lecz Cato, która dzięki przebraniu Jocasty Nu wskazywała drogę łowcy w bibliotece, została schwytana. Jedi deptali mu po piętach, lecz ostatecznie udało mu się przedostać do skarbca i ukraść holokron. Jego kolejnym celem był mistrz Bolla Ropal, który strzegł kryształu Kyber, kryjący dane o wszystkich dzieciach wrażliwych na moc. Cargo of Doom Cad Bane leciał na Devarona, aby dopaść Ropala i zmusić do otworzenia holokronu. Jedi jednak nie zdradził, i po długich torturach umarł. W tym samym czasie Anakin Skywalker i Ashoka Tano przedostali się z klonami na statek Bane'a, lecz ten zorganizował pułapkę, odwracając grawitację. Ashoka wpadła w pułapkę i Anakin był zmuszony otworzyć holokron, by ją uratować. Po tym Bane uciekł, lecz w trakcie walki z klonami spadł z balkonu, pozornie ginąc. Children of the Force Jak się jednak okazało, w przebraniu klona Bane przedostał się na niszczyciel Republiki. Kiedy Ashoka zaczęła go podejrzewać, ten pobił ją i ukradł myśliwiec. Rada Jedi zrozumiała, że Bane nie jest zwykłym, prostym łowcą nagród, więc przydzieliła Obi-Wana, aby również zajął się jego sprawą. Bane porwał rodiańskie dziecko, a także nawrócił jego matkę przeciwko Jedi, po czym uciekł. Podczas próby uprowadzenia kolejnego dziecka wpada w zasadzkę Jedi i zostaje aresztowany. Umysł Bane'a nie był prosty, a więc wspólnie mistrz Windu, Kenobi oraz Skywalker zmusili go do współpracy. Okazało się jednak, że Bane oszukał generałów i uciekł. Na Mustafar walczył z Jedi o dzieci, jednak ostatecznie trafiły one w ręce Republiki, choć Bane zdołał uciec po raz kolejny. Evil Plans Hostage Crisis Hunt for Ziro Po uwolnieniu Ziro, ten wpadł w ręce mafijnych rodzin Huttów na Nal Hutta i został wtrącony do więzienia. Kiedy jednak jego kochanka, Sy Snootles uwolniła go, Rada Pięciu Huttów wynajęła Bane'a, aby go zlikwidował. Ziro przedostał na planetę Teth, na której był grobowiec jego ojca, a także holodziennik, który dokumentował wszystkie występki Huttów. Bane wytropił go, lecz jedyne co zastał, to jego zwłoki. Spotkał również dwóch Jedi - Quinlana Vosa i Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Podczas długiej walki Vos niemal pokonał Bane'a, jednak ten, w swoim stylu, uciekł z planety. Deception W czasie, gdy Obi-Wan Kenobi podszył się za łowcę nagród Rako Hardeena, Bane przebywał w republikańskim więzieniu. Tam uformował sojusz z Moralo Evalem, który zaplanował porwanie kanclerza Palpatine'a. Niedługo potem do więzienia przeniknął Hardeen (Obi-Wan w przebraniu), który zasłynął z powodu "zabicia" Kenobiego i nawiązał kontakt z Evalem, jednak dowiedział się, że Bane również jest częścią planu. Łowca nagród był podejrzliwy wobec niego, ale ostatecznie zgodził się na współpracę. Bane zapłacił młodemu więźniowi, Boba Fettowi, aby zrobił dywersję i pozwolił im niepostrzeżenie wydostać się z więzienia. Próbowali dostać się do kostnicy, ale to Obi-Wan znał jako jedyny przejście. Eval zgodził się, aby Hardeen brał udział w porwaniu kanclerza. Podczas bójki w centrum krematoryjnym Hardeen nie chciał zabić pewnego klona, co nie spodobało się Bane'owi. Spiskowcy znaleźli statek i uciekli nim. Podczas podróży Bane dał mu w twarz za zawahanie się. Friends and Enemies Po ucieczce z Corusant Eval i jego współpracownicy udali się na Nal Hutta, aby zaopatrzyć się w broń, niepodejrzliwe ubrania, a także statek, ponieważ poprzedni został rozbity podczas lądowania na planecie. Bane powiedział, że są poszukiwani, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli się rozdzielą, a więc on poszedł z Evalem szukać dobrych broni, z kolei Obi-Wan miał kupić statek. Podczas przechadzania się ulicami Nal Hutta Bane powiedział Evalowi, że mogą zostawić Hardeena na pastwę strażników, zaalarmowanych przez Rodianina, którego okradli. Obi-Wan spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, więc wcześniej przyczepił do statku urządzenie namierzające. Hardeen został schwytany przez Huttów i wydał łowców nagród, po czym uciekł. Statek Bane'a i Evala zostaje zestrzelony przez łowców piratów. Byli więc zmuszeni powrócić na Nal Hutta, gdzie zobaczyli Hardeena cwaniakującego i popijającego drinka. Bane brutalnie uderzył go, ale Obi-Wan zaproponował ponowną współpracę. Później spotkali Anakina Skywalkera oraz Ashokę Tano, którzy szukali mordercy Obi-Wana. Hardeen pobił go, czym zdobył trochę więcej zaufania Bane'a. Łowcy uciekli. The Box Moralo Eval ustalił, że lecą na Serenno, aby spotkać się z Hrabią Dooku. Tam wyjawił, w jaki sposób otrzymają swoją zapłatę - będą musieli wziąć udział w morderczym turnieju, w którym nieuzbrojeni będą walczyć o przetrwanie w zaprojektowanym przez Evala kompleksie zwanym Pudło. Pierwsze wyzwanie łowcy przeszli bezproblemowo, jednak jedyną zasługą w tym było działanie Obi-Wana. Drugie wyzwanie, polegające na unikaniu wysuwających się ze ścian ramion, automatycznie zabijających jednostkę, przysporzyło znacznie więcej problemów. Kilku łowców nagród zostało brutalnie zabitych przez te urządzenia. Obi-Wan wyjawił Bane'owi, że ramiona wysuwają się schematycznie, więc zdołał doskoczyć na nich do kolejnego etapu. W trzecim wyzwaniu znalazły się tarcze energetyczne, które coraz bardziej się zaciskały. Było również wmieszane serum elektrolityczne, które było toksyczne dla każdego. Hardeen pomyślał i przypomniał sobie, że Derrown jest odporny na tego typu serum i podał mu je. Kosmita wyłączył tarcze energetyczne, a Dooku był pod wrażeniem działań Hardeena w Pudle. W ostatnim pomieszczeniu mieli za pomocą karabinu snajperskiego trafić w cel, jednak pudło okaże się zgubne dla strzelca. Zagrożony Eval zmienił zasady gry, skazując Hardeena na śmierć. Uratował go jednak Bane, który zauważył, że Eval nie gra jak mężczyzna. Dooku zobaczył, że jest tchórzem, więc wrzucił go do Pudła. Tam Moralo stoczył walkę z Obi-Wanem, którą przegrał, lecz mimo wszystko przeżył. Hrabia wciąż był pod wrażeniem umiejętności Hardeena, lecz mimo wszystko był rozczarowany. Zarządził, że dowództwo nad porwaniem Palpatine'a obejmie Cad Bane. Crisis on Naboo Spiskowcy dotarli na Naboo, gdzie Bane przedstawił im plan akcji. W tym czasie Palpatine miał pojawić się na Festiwalu Światła, czyli rocznicy przyłączenia Naboo do Republiki Galaktycznej. Derrown miał wyłączyć tarczę ochronną wokół kanclerza, Frenk i Nebo mieli powstrzymać strażników, Eval był kierowcą podczas ucieczki, a Obi-Wan/Hardeen został snajperem. Mimo interwencji Jedi Mace'a Windu i Anakina Skywalkera, porwanie zakończyło się sukcesem, głównie dzięki hologramom. Kiedy Bane wraz z Evalem i pojmanym Palpatine'm dotarli na miejsce spotkania, okazało się, że Dooku ich wystawił. Hardeen również dotarł, ku zdziwieniu Cada. Rozpętała się bójka między nim a Banem, o kanclerza. Ponownie interweniowali Windu i Skywalker, tym razem pokonując łowców nagród. Bane dowiedział się o tożsamości Hardeena, po czym został aresztowany. Cechy charakteru Cad Bane był zimnokrwistym, okrutnym i bezlitosnym łowcą nagród, który rzadko kiedy brał jeńców. Jest to również zdrajca, w jego "kodeksie" nie ma słowa o lojalności, co pokazują sytuacje z Ziro the Huttem oraz Rako Hardeenem. Mimo tego, jest bardzo inteligentny, ponieważ dzięki swojemu profesjonalizmowi stał się najpopularniejszym i najlepszym łowcą nagród w galaktyce. Często lubił zabijać z błahych powodów, jak na przykład łowcę nagród w The Box, tylko dlatego, że był w posiadaniu jego kapelusza. Galeria Ciekawostki * George Lucas wspomniał, że Cad Bane był inspirowany postaciami Lee Van Cleefa z filmów Dobry, zły i brzydki, a także Za kilka dolarów więcej. * Głosu użyczył mu Corey Burton, znany również z roli Ziro the Hutta, Hugo Strange'a z gry Batman: Arkham City. Kategoria:Gwiezdne wojny Kategoria:Łowcy Nagród Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Inteligentni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Powracający en:Cad Bane Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Więźniowie Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Honorowi